This invention relates to a load follow-up device for an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharger and, more particularly, to a load follow-up device which is operative to instantly follow-up a sudden application of load for thereby preventing the reduction in the engine speed.
It is commonly known that, when a load is applied suddenly to an internal combustion engine under low-load operation, the supercharger connected to the engine cannot increase its r.p.m. rapidly enough to follow-up the additional load, resulting in the deficiency of the intake air into the engine cylinder. Also the speed governor cannot follow-up the sudden change in the engine speed and provides a short delay, so that the fuel supply, which is normally effected under control of a fuel rack associated with the speed governor, cannot be performed properly in response to the additional load. At this time the engine speed will be reduced and an undesirably decreased speed regulation will be encountered. If the engine is of a generator driving type, this will result in a reduction in the output power frequency and a considerably extended period of time will be required until the engine restores its normal speed or otherwise the engine will stop.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a load follow-up device for use with an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharger. According to this invention the load follow-up device is so constructed as to feed a pressurized air and inject an increased amount of fuel into the engine cylinder for thereby preventing the reduction in the engine speed and also as to have an ability to prevent surging of the supercharger which might otherwise be induced by the load application.